Baby Daddy Trouble
by Regalfruit24
Summary: AU Once again Snow decide to meddle in Regina life. Now she on Maury trying to prove David is the father of their Daughter and future baby while also trying to prove a little noisy ass snowflake wrong. (EC)


**Hey! I decide to write another maury one shot but this time EC. Please enjoy and leave a review. Also updates for love never dies and Cartel Queen are coming soon. Sorry for any mistakes.**

"Hello Maine! Welcome to the Maury show" Maury cheers out to the audience. "Today problem is a little confusing. We have Regina mills here to not only take a lie detector test but to also prove the man who she is suppose to be married to, that he is the father of their 2 year old little girl, Chynna " he said showing Regina sitting on one of the chairs.

"You see the confusing part is that her husband doesn't believe he is the father yet he has gotten her pregnant again and is now believing that THIS baby isn't his either!". The audience boos and laughs hearing the news. Maury turns to Regina "So Regina explain this to me because this doesn't sound right".

Regina nods looking at him "yeah I know. So our first daughter Chynna was conceived a week before our wedding. I had crashed his bachelor party and was dressed up as a stripper so Maury I think you can figure the rest out." she tells him waving off the details "well fast forward 9 months later, Chynna was born " she said turning to the TV where a photo of Chynna as a newborn was up. The audience coos seeing the baby.

"yeah she is a gorgeous girl but her father doesn't believe she is his gorgeous girl. Only because she was born with gray eyes and dark brown hair ".

Maury nods listening "So when he saw that what happened?"

"He started acting like an ass. When he saw that, he told me he knew this baby wasn't his because his previous daughter was born with blonde hair and blue eyes so he has in his mind if the baby don't come out like that, it's not mine" Regina rolls her eyes feeling her anger rise "Mind you, his baby mama is the one who is feeding him lies! Not his family but no the pain in my ass!" she yells angry hearing the audience clap.

"Calm down regina, remember your carrying a little one inside you" he reminds her handing her a water bottle.

She takes it in appreciation drinking it. She close it sighing "Maury this whole thing is dumb. I mean you are believing the woman who is the mother of your 17 year old child about shit she don't know because that woman doesn't know me. All she knows is that I took away her favorite "Co-parent with benefits" and is now having his kids. She keeps telling him these things that I'm cheating, or that my ex boyfriend had slept with me the same week he did so the child couldn't be his and that now the second baby I'm pregnant with isn't his either " She tells maury looking at him with disbelief of the situation.

"The confusing part of the whole thing is if you don't think our daughter is yours why did you get me pregnant with another one? And I'm only 6 months so this baby was made during all this drama".

"Well that's something we are going to find out, I now welcome to the stage David and Graham" he said watching them walk out. The audience boos sticking their thumbs down. Regina gets up moving her chair closer to Maury ignoring them.

Seeing them sit down Maury turns towards them "So David You think your wife is lying about the father of your two year old?".

"Yes. It's kind of hard not to think that. Chynna came out with gray eyes and dark brown hair. Her ex daughter was born the same away! You have to understand what I'm going through" he said.

"Yes but why get her re pregnant with another child of yours if you are having this whole paternity issue with your first child?"

"That Maury was just makeup sex at its finest. Well actually more fighting then makeup" he admits "I mean look at Chynna she doesn't have my features!" he exclaims turning towards the screen.

Regina turns towards him eyes blazing "That little girl has your damn features!" she screechs getting up going to the screen "look at her nose! Look at her eye shape! This isn't from me!" she exclaims pointing it all out "your dumb self is listening to your baby mama instead of your WIFE well about to be ex-wife if this keeps up" she threatens.

The audience oohs hearing the threat, David rolls his eyes "Regina, Snow is also my friend. She just looking out for me"

"ah yes. So destroying a family is looking out for you, isn't it?!" she hisses going back to her seat "damn bitch only wants you to herself but newsflash Snow he is mine " she yells to the audience.

Maury looks out "oh wow she actually here today. Snow why don't you stand up " he ask lifting his hand up in a standing gesture.

Snow stands up glaring at Regina "Maury I care about the father of my daughter. I never trust regina ever since they got together. She isn't right for him and using these poor kids is wrong" she said in a caring tone.

Regina stands up moving towards the edge ignoring the guards "cut the crap bitch. You just want to have him to yourself, but newsflash sweetie he a put a ring on my finger not yours" she hisses showing her ring to her "now do everyone a huge favor and sit your dumb ass down before you embarrass yourself even more" she tells her backing up going to her chair.

Snow rolls her eyes sitting down glaring at Regina.

Maury laughs "wow first time things gotten like this before" he said turning to Graham "now Graham you haven't said anything. What's your take on this?"

"well, I don't Believe it. I'm really here to just prove my innocence because my wife is pissed. We just had our second child and I know me and regina never been together in that way in a long time." he calmly said hearing the audience clapping. He turns to David "man what you really need to do is stop allowing your past effect your future. Babies sometimes come out different but over time they change. You need to apologize to your wife, get your baby mama to respect your wife and be a husband and father I know you can be. "

The audience cheers clapping "if your own family believes your wife, why don't you? I don't remember you marrying Snow" he said matter of fact shrugging "just stating facts. You have a pregnant wife on here stressing herself out. Something needs to change".

Regina claps smiling at Graham "thank you. It's sad that it's my ex who believes me but not the man I love, whatever" she said pushing it away hiding her emotions looking down at her pants.

Maury nods looking at david "You love this woman?"

"yes. With all my heart"

"then why are you putting her through this?" he question quizzly.

"Maury... At this point idk. I trust snow as my friend because she has told me the truth about things that was actually true and gotten me out of bad situations. Yes I should believe my wife automatically and I did well do. Half of me doesn't believe this but the other half just don't know what to believe " he said.

The audience claps looking at them. Maury sighs "well how about we fix this so you can fix your situation" he said turning to the audience "We gave Regina a lie detector and David a paternity test with Chynna. But we also gave david a lie detector test!" he reveals.

The audience gasp, shocked listening in close. Maury nods seeing everyone shocked face "before the show started, Snow gave us some details of her and David "friendship " during all this".

Regina turns towards David with a shocked, angry, hurt expression.

"see Snow's pregnant and she told my producer that it's David's ".

"WHAT?!" regina exclaims looking at david "You slept with her?!"

"No. Regina I never slept with snow ever" he tells her turning to snow "are you serious?! All I ever did with her was hang out with Emma. Other than that we never had sex, never kiss, nothing like that ".

"well Snow gave us these messages you two send on Facebook and she sent us a photo of your underwear on her floor in house". The TV turns towards the evidence, the audience gasping booing at David.

"those messages are before Emma was even born. I don't talk to her like that ever. I have a wife to do that with".

Regina crosses her arms "you mean ex wife" she corrects angry.

David looks at her "Regina... Baby I know what it looks like but please understand I never did anything like that. I wouldn't cheat on you. No woman can make me weak like you" he voice pleading to her.

"now you know what it feels like to be accuse of cheating " she voice glancing at him then back. She grabs her ring twisting it on her finger "if this lie detector test comes out all lies, I'm divorcing your ass, taking you for child support and full custody and moving away " she tells him her tone angry.

David nods understanding groaning. Maury looks between them "I think it's time we find out the results" he said the audience cheering. Grabbing the results he looks at them "Regina. If these results are positive for the lie detector test, will you still divorce him for all the trouble he cause you?"

"No I will apologize and beat snow ass for trying to break us up like that" she shrugs truthfully looking at him. "David what about you?"

"I'm going to get on my knees and apologize to my wife and do whatever to make up for putting her through this. I'm also going to start doing better things to make sure Snow leaves my wife alone and that things can be better with the situation " he truthfully tells him "I have kids with both of them but Regina my wife. She deserves to be happy and I will do anything to make sure she is".

The audience cheers quieting down seeing Maury hand. He nods "well lets hope these results fix a beautiful family ".

He moves to the folder opening up David lie detector results first "David. You were asked have you ever had any sexual experience with snow during the whole drama? You said no, the lie detector test determines... Your telling the truth". David claps turning towards Regina "told you. There's no way that baby can be mine".

Regina holds up one finger "there's still two more questions ".

Maury looks at them "David. You were asked have you ever sexted snow on Facebook at all during the drama? You said no, the lie detector test determines... You are telling the truth". Regina holds up two fingers at him glancing over at him. "Now David you were asked have you ever kiss snow at all or even indicate any type of sexual relationship with her? You said no, the lie detector test determines... YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH!" he exclaims.

David gets out of his chair rushing to Regina kissing her hard "didn't I tell you? I would never ever cheat on you" he said caressing her cheek.

She nods moving her hands to wipe her eyes "I'm sorry" she softly said sniffing.

He smiles wiping away her tears "your my everything Regina. I allowed someone who I thought was a true friend get into my head and I apologize " he tells her. She nods kissing him softly "we still have to hear the results anyway " she tells him. He nods grabbing his chair pulling it closer to sitting down.

Regina turns to Snow flipping her off "you lying bitch" she said before leaping off the chair getting off the stage in a hurry moving to her. She grabs her hair pulling before the guards pick her up gently breaking her away from snow.

"next time you lying bitch tries to break us up, I won't have no limit on how I beat you" she tells her getting back on the stage sitting down in the chair.

Maury laughs "I never seen a pregnant woman move like that before in my life " he said grabbing her results.

David laughs "yeah that my gorgeous queen. She is a fighter from birth. Her mother is the same way" he tells him grabbing her hand tangling his fingers with hers.

She fixes her hair "yeah he right " she said looking at Maury "could we hear these results so I can get david on his knees " she ask smirking at him.

Maury nods opening her results "Regina. You were asked have you ever had any sexual conduct with your ex at all before your wedding? You said no, the lie detector determines... Your telling the truth. "

Regina smirks at David" get ready to get on your knees".

"Regina. You were asked have you ever contact your ex in any sexual way during and before your wedding in any way? You said no, the lie detector test determines... You are telling the truth" Maury reveals.

David moves to his knees kissing her belly first before grabbing her hand "I'm so sorry. Baby I will do whatever you want to make up for this. " he pleads to her holding her hand.

She looks down at him "you have a lot to make up for " she tells him giving him a small smile. He shakes his head staying on his knees waiting for the paternity results.

Maury looks at them "I think we can already guess the answer but let's just do to silence any protests " he comment opening the folder with the test "For the DNA results of Chynna Elaine Nolan. Graham... You are NOT the father " he announce moving to the next folder.

Smirking, regina gets ready to get up and grab the results. "For the DNA results of Chynna Elaine Nolan. David... You are the FATHER".

Regina grins getting up grabbing the results moving to the audience pushing it in snow face "told you bitch! I told you Chynna his now do my family a favor and go sit your ass down and leave us alone" she tells her looking her up and down in disgust walking back to david "you need to go and make up time with your damn daughter".

Audience claps, cheering to what she said. David nods getting up holding regina hand. Maury gets up looking at them "now david you have some work to do and a family to repair".

"yes sir your right " looks at Regina "I'm going to first start with my beautiful wife and daughter ". Regina grins kissing him softly on the lips the sounds of the audience cheering in the background.


End file.
